Get me out of school!
by Yaoiruinedmylife
Summary: -AU. OOC- Sai got a one in a lifetime interview with vogue but his mom made him go to school, when Kiba and Hinata decide to help to bust him out of school, they will learn not to play with fire when their plan involves a possessive Sasuke and his blond boyfriend. (SasuNaru, KibaHina)


Obsidian eyes scowled at the large mahogany desk in front of him, his hands gripped his mobile phone with fury, he was angry, no, beyond angry, he was furious!

He sighed angrily, oh how he wished he was not at school but rather at a certain glamorous office in the city, talking about himself and his art, convincing the boss of vogue magazine he was the one for the job, the job of his wildest dreams.

"Uh...Sai? Are you okay?"

The loud voice broke said raven out of his musings, he looked up from glaring at his desk to see Kiba, a concerned look in his face.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been glaring at that desk for a 10 minutes now, you haven't even blinked for 15."

"Well, I-I got... Ugh, I got a job interview at Vogue magazine, as a design artist, but mom would not let me skip school, hell, she drove and walked me to the school's door herself! Worst is, they only offer one interview in a person's lifetime... "

"Ouch, that sucks dude..." Kiba took the seat next to Sai who resumed his pointless desk scowling; the dog lover sighed and whipped his mobile out of his pocket to continue texting Hinata.

-Hey Hina, has your class started yet? -

-No, we're waiting for Kakashi sensei, how about yours? -

-Nah, I am here waiting for Iruka sensei too! What a coincidence! But any who, I need your help, Sai is sad cause he is missing the job interview of his dreams and his mom didn't let him skip school, we all know he can't sneak out; the security guards would catch him in a flash, any other ideas? –

Kiba waited for the reply as he resumed staring at Sai, who was currently drawing a woman being eaten by alligators.

Kiba sighed, he had met the raven almost 4 days ago, but he seemed like a good kid and he wanted to help him out.

His phone suddenly buzzed, startling him.

Text message from: Hinata Inuzuka(soon) 3

-I have an Idea!.,-

Kiba finished reading the message; his eyes were wide as plates, his hands sweaty, clutching his phone for his dear life, a cocky smirk drawn in his face.

"Hey Sai!" Kiba said in a singsong voice.

"Hm?"

"You really want to go to that interview?"

"With every fiber of my being!"

"Are you willing to take the risks of sneaking out of this school?"

"YES!"

"Even if it will result in pain and..."

"I SAID HELL YES!"

"Okay , okay calm down, the only way Konoha high school permits a student to leave school premises is when someone is..."

"Hello students!"

Sai, Kiba and the rest of the students turned to look to a messy looking Iruka, his hair was everywhere and you could tell it had been wet in the hopes it would look somewhat tidier, hell, even Iruka's shirt was backwards.

"Tell you later..."

Sai nodded as he texted his soon to be boss.

-Mr. Gailbreath

I'll be there at 2pm,

thanks for the opportunity."

* * *

"Where are we?"

"The library you idiot!" Kiba pulled Sai inside and sat him in one of the tables.

"See the blonde kid over there?"

"Holy cow, he is smoking hot!" Sai exclaimed, trying his hardest not to drool.

Kiba chuckled, grabbing a small handkerchief out of his pocket and handing it to Sai.

"Okay, First of all clean your freaking drool man! This is where the first step of my genius plan takes place so concentrate!

Now, get up, try to make conversation with him and when I make a signal I want you to stand up, pin him against the shelf and deliver the finish move!"

"Huh? You idiot, I am not hitting that blond hottie for no reason!"

"You idiot, I meant as in kissing! Not as in falcon punching him to the moon!"

"K-kiss? What?" Sai exclaimed, confusion clearly in is face.

"Do it"

"But how will that get me out of sch..."

"GO!" Kiba snapped

* * *

"Hey"

Sparkling blue eyes looked up to see a pale shorthaired raven looking at him.

"Hi"

"May I sit down?"

"Sure, my name is Naruto! What's yours?"

"My name is Sai, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could help me..."

Before Sai finished his innocent question, he heard a noise strangely resembling growling, 'sounds like a furious animal, maybe a wolf?' confused he turned to look at Kiba who was looking rather nervous or how some would describe it 'scared shitless',

Sai shot him a questioning glance and Kiba gave him thumbs up, a shaky smile and proceeded to mouth 'NOW!'

"...Get in your pants" Sai exclaimed finishing his now not so innocent question.

"W-WHAT?" Naruto shrieked a deep blush colouring his face

"I want you to help me get in your pants!" Sai repeated, trying not too smirk when the blonde's red face turned a few shades darker.

Sai stood up and walked towards Naruto who also stood up, taking some steps back.

"I want to you to have intercourse with me!" Sai half yelled as he grabbed onto Naruto's checkered shirt and used it to push him against a random bookshelf.

Naruto's face got redder (If that was possible!) , his eyes were wide , he tried struggling against Sai's grip but the raven was too strong.

"N-NO!" Naruto snapped, finally awakening from his shock. "I have a boyfrumph!"

Sai held Naruto's face as still as he could, he kissed the blond trying to put his tongue inside the others mouth.

The black haired artist heard gasps break the silence of the library, and before he could look around to see what was happening he felt a strong hand pulling him away from the hot blond.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Sai turned around to see a furious raven, glaring bloody murder at him.

"Kissing this blond sex bomb" Sai said flashing a fake smile, he was terrified on the inside but he wouldn't show it.

"That's MY boyfriend!" the other raven snarled as he pulled a trembling Naruto out of Sai's grasp.

Sai tensed sparing Kiba a look, said boy looked mortified, Sai cursed as he looked back at the furious raven. 'Well, shit...'

"I'm going to tell you this once, Don't ever touch him again! Better yet, don't even look at him! He is mine! MINE!"

That was the last thing Sai heard before his vision turned to black.

* * *

"Sai! Sai wake up! Sai!"

"Huh? K-Kiba?"

"Yeah dude, wake up!"

Sai opened his eyes and took his surroundings, he was lying a a white bed with curtains around it , the walls were white and the room smelled of alcohol.

"Wh-What happened?"

"What!? Don't you remember? Holy crap dude, Sasuke saw you kissing his boyfriend and punched you into the next oblivion! You fell unconscious immediately!"

"Sasuke?"

"The blonds' boyfriend, he is as possessive and jealous as the king of the assholes can be! I've never seen him so mad! He was going to kill you, luckily Naruto stopped him!"

"WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME KISS NARUTO KNOWING HE HAS A BOYFRIEND!? AN INCREDIBLY POSSESIVE, INSANE BOYFRIEND!"

Sai shrieked, he didn't understand, wasn't Kiba supposed to help him? Wasn't he his friend?

"Well, you see , you are allowed to go home once you are injured! It was all part of my plan!

The nurse is filling a request in the main office so you can exit the school!

Now you can go to that interview and get the job! Unless they mind that you have a huge bruise in your eye?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah , Sasuke Uchiha isn't the football star for nothing , and the basketball captain , and the track champion, that motherfucker is pure force! I don't know where he stores all that power though, he is so lanky and skinny if you ask me, not to mention that..."

"Kiba!"

"Sorry, got carried away..."

"Now what?"

"Here , It's only 1.20, take my car , it's the blue Holden V8 Ute, just come back and pick me from school at 3.40."

"You trust me with your car? I've known you less that a week!"

" I do Sai, I can tell you are a good guy, plus I know where you leave you asshat..."

Sai chuckled and clutched the keys in his hand.

" *sigh* I do feel bad for using Naruto and Sasuke like that though..."

"Well, Sasuke wont get in trouble since his family donates the school half of its budget. And well, you do owe Naruto and apology..."

Sai nodded as he stood up , he grimaced in pain but ignored it , before he exited the infirmary he smiled and Kiba and flung himself to hug him.

"Thank you Kiba" He said as he pulled a away.

"No problems bud, now go and get em'!"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"_Don't ever touch him again! Better yet, don't even look at him! He is mine! MINE!"_

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined as the Uchiha fumed, he glared at everything that dared to move in his path, his hand tightened its grip on Naruto's wrist, pulling the nervous blond wherever the seething raven was directed.

"Teme?"

Sasuke stopped in front of a janitor's broom closet door and slammed it open, making Naruto flinch.

Sasuke entered the little room, tugging Naruto inside, the raven immediately turned back and locked the door, he starting walking towards Naruto who had backed up to the corner, Sasuke looked up to gaze at **his** boyfriend and felt his anger dissipate a little when he saw the cute boy fidgeting in his spot.

Naruto was nervously staring at his shoes, not wanting to see the Uchiha's furious face.

"I-I'm sorry S'uke , I t-tried to p-push him aside b-but..."

"Naru..."

"I would be furious too if I saw a random guy kissing you, I am so sorry, I..."

Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt explode in his chest, he was mad all right, but not with Naruto, he could never be mad with his blond, his boyfriend, his soul mate.

"Dobe"

Sasuke said softly, taking a few steps towards the blond and pulling him into a kiss. The raven nibbled on Naruto's lower lip as his hands roamed the blonds' athletic body.

Naruto mewled leaning in further, his own arms stroking Sasuke's smooth porcelain skin.

The raven growled pulling Naruto closer to him

"You are mine"

"Y-yeah" Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked on the blonde's neck, marking his golden skin, telling the world he is and will always be taken.

Suddenly the door flew open making Sasuke jump in front of Naruto protectively.

Sai grinned and entered the small room.

"Kiba was right! You guys were here after all!"

Sasuke growled turning around and pulling a scowling Naruto closer to him.

"Hey Blondie, I want a piece of that too! Don't let Uchiha have you all for himself!"

Even though Sai was teasing, had painfully but surely learned his lesson and was there to apologize for his inappropriate behavior he was a social retard.

He did not know the meaning of limits, jokes or possessive bastards, so he stood there smirking and congratulating himself for being so hilarious, totally missing the way Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, anger and fury immediately marring his face , he also missed the way Naruto let out an incredulous gasp rapidly latching his hand onto Sasuke's arm.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"W-what was t-that?" Hinata asked Kiba as they walked towards the cafeteria.

Kiba sighed stopping and looking back.

"That would be the idiot of Sai, he probably decided to make a tasteless joke about Naruto and Sasuke is ready to murder him..."

Hinata looked worried but not surprised, she tugged Kiba along in direction of Sai.

"W-what do we d-do n-now?"

"Cook up another genius plan to rescue Sai of Sasuke's claws!"

"We have t-to hurry I-if he wants to make it on t-time to his j-job interview!"

Kiba stared at the floor as they walked towards Sai, suddenly he looked up, a devilish smile etched in his face.

"Oh , Narutooo!" he called in a sing song voice.

Owari


End file.
